virgin no more
by pepperlicious
Summary: Misaki wakes up in a bed that's not hers, but much more comfortable. /"Do you regret it?" "I don't know."/ SaruFem!Misaki R&R!


Misaki opened her eyes to a horrible headache and a familiar ceiling. It was white and it was clean and it was empty, save for the ceiling fan. And it wasn't hers.

There were no splatters of paint, from random bursts of outrage during that time she'd decided to renovate her entire apartment, no seepage stains in the corners, and no glow in the dark stars. That was what really made her feel uncomfortable. There were no glow in the dark stars.

In the spare bedroom, the ceiling was void of paint stains, and seepage. But her entire apartment was decorated with those stars, and this ceiling was not.

The sheets were different too. They were softer, and warmer, and definitely not hers.

And to top it off, she was naked. She could feel the lack of clothes from between the sheets and it made her panic, which wasn't really good for her headache.

She'd probably had too much to drink last night. Did she…_do_ something? The thought made her heart pound. No, she couldn't have. Even if she was drunk, she couldn't have let go of her virginity like that. Especially not to some drunk unknown bastard she'd never met before.

She didn't dare turn her head; for fear that she would see some old perverted pedophile, sleeping next to her, who'd taken advantage of her drunken state.

She didn't dare stay in this bed longer either, even if it _was_ familiar, and oh so comfortable.

Misaki sat up, painfully and slowly, and gasped when she saw the room.

This was…no, it couldn't be. It _couldn't _be.

"Misaki?"

She felt her heart stop. No…no, no, no.

She was hearing things, yes. She was. It wasn't his voice. She just _wanted _it to be his voice – oh holy fuck _no_. She mentally slapped herself. This wasn't the time for thinking about him! She had to get the fuck _out_ of here.

"Misaki." There it was again. "Misaki, listen to me."

Slowly, she turned her head to look at that face that floated in front of her eyes, every time she lay down to sleep.

Saruhiko was lying there, looking at her sleepily; blue-black hair messed up, every strand visible on the white pillow.

Had she run her fingers through it last night? Had it tickled her when they'd kissed? Had he kissed her at all or had it been just a fucking session?

"Don't run away." He said, running a finger up her bare arm, and she felt her cheeks burn as the tingling sensation sent a shiver down her spine, making her shudder involuntarily.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, scooting away, though not much, due to lack of space on the small bed.

She saw the hurt flash across his eyes and hers widened.

"S-sorry…" she mumbled. "I…I didn't mean it like that."

He smirked and sat up, causing the blankets to fall off, which she grabbed and held up to cover herself. She averted her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring at his bare and muscled chest.

"Really? Then what did you mean it like?" He asked and she blushed furiously, scowling at him.

She turned away and made it clear that she wasn't going to answer the question.

"Misaki…" He murmured, after a while's silence and she looked at him. His tone was sad, and so were his eyes.

"W-what?"

"What we did…" He said softly, "Do you regret it?"

Saruhiko looked at her, and she looked away again.

Anywhere, she told herself, look anywhere but those hypnotizing eyes.

She sighed. "I don't know."

"…I see." He made to get up but she grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"I didn't say that I do!"

He smiled. "It was close enough."

"No! I…I mean…no…no, I…I don't know."

"It's okay, Misaki." He pushed loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "I didn't expect you to be too happy about this anyway."

"How did we end up like this again?"

He shrugged. "You were drunk in a bar when I found you. There were these sleazy guys who kept trying to hit on you, so I brought you home."

Misaki didn't miss the way his voice hardened and his fists clenched when he mentioned the 'sleazy guys'.

"Then you kept throwing yourself at me, and…"

"…and?"

Saruhiko sighed. "I guess I just gave in to temptation."

He made to get out of bed again, but she clung onto him, not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Do _you_ regret it?"

He smiled. "Not a single bit."

Her eyes widened at that. "Y-you don't?"

He shook his head. "I thought you would have realized that."

She recalled one day, when she had skated towards him in pure fury, her Aura blazing, and he had stopped her so easily with his sword. He had pushed her facedown onto the pavement and bent over her, the sword held dangerously close to her neck.

"_So go ahead and kill me then." She'd said._

"_Why would I do that?" He had asked, his voice low and scary._

"_Why wouldn't you?"_

"_Because I love you." _

"I…I thought – " She began but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, Misaki. I told you, I never expected you to be happy about this."

She looked away then. "I don't."

"Hm?"

"I don't regret it." She said, looking at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

"No. I don't. Not...not with you."

"Misaki…" His voice was low, but heavy with emotion and it made Misaki blush.

"I just…wish I could remember things…my first time and my first kiss…" She looked at him. "Did we kiss?"

He smiled again. "Yeah. We did."

"Um…" She trailed off, embarrassed, not knowing what to say next.

"You're quite the kinky little slut in bed, aren't you?" Saruhiko smirked and she felt her cheeks burn. "I thought the neighbours could hear us."

"S-shut up!"

He laughed and lay back down on the bed. "Say, Misaki?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You don't remember anything at all, do you?"

"Um…no? N-nothing…"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. She blushed a furious scarlet, realizing that there was only a thin blanket between them, and nothing else. Not that it mattered anymore. She'd already given so much to him.

"Then let me remind you…" He said before he brought his lips to hers and she went limp in his arms, giving in to his touch.

0o0o0o0o0

_**A/N: **__Nope, I'm too much of a coward to write smut. SaruFem!Misaki is my new freak-out-over, love-until-you're-exhausted, favourite couple._

_Because, like I said in my other SaruFem!Misaki fanfic, the yaoi was making me gay. I mean not really but still. Better safe than sorry lol xD_

_I don't like this one either._

_Review?_

_-Pepper_


End file.
